


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed...

by yeska_noka



Category: 7 MEN 侍 | 7 MEN Samurai (Band), HiHi Jets (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Mizuki and Reia get off to a rough start, but Hashimoto smoothes things over in the end.
Relationships: Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki, Hashimoto Ryo/Inoue Mizuki/Nakamura Reia, Inoue Mizuki/Nakamura Reia
Kudos: 8





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed...

Reia loves messing with Mizuki. He loves the way Mizuki turns bright red with embarrassment, all flustered and annoyed. It’s totally cute, and it’s totally easy - especially as they get older, and Reia finds new things to tease him with. 

“...and then he used his mouth,” Reia concludes, his story whispered and almost entirely fake, but it’s worth it to see the blush flare across Mizuki’s face. He likes the way Mizuki squirms and hisses at him to shut up. 

Recently all of his teasing is vaguely, or even blatantly sexual. He’s older, and he’s more experienced - or so he tells Mizuki - and it’s the simplest way to get Mizuki all worked up. 

He can’t really explain what he likes about it so much, but it’s super satisfying when Mizuki just glares at him, beet red, and declares that he’s The Worst before stomping off to the safety of _anywhere else_.

So it’s just second nature by now to corner Mizuki when he shows up in 7 MEN Samurai’s dressing room looking to borrow a flat iron. 

“You sure you came here for a flat iron?” Reia says, quiet enough that only Mizuki can hear him over the conversations of the other members. Mizuki tries to step away, but Reia is physically blocking him. He gives Mizuki his best smirk. “You sure it wasn’t something else you wanted? Maybe a –”

“ _Enough_!”

Mizuki slams Reia into the wall hard enough to shock the entire room into silence. Reia stares, his heart pounding in his chest, as Mizuki narrows his eyes. 

“You talk a big game, Reia.” Mizuki’s voice is low and dangerous, and over his shoulder Reia can see the other members scrambling to escape. Mizuki doesn’t seem to notice.

“Either cut it out... or do something about it.”

Reia realizes in that moment, way too late, that he’s misinterpreted _everything_. That flush across Mizuki’s cheeks, the way his chest heaves, is not flustered embarrassment - it’s arousal. What Reia thought was annoyance sparking through his gaze, he can see now is raw desire. Any irritation present is just his frustration at Reia being the biggest damn tease on the planet. Because Reia can see it from Mizuki’s point of view now, and… _shit_. He sees exactly where this is going. A shiver runs through him as his body reacts to that thought without any input from his brain. 

Reia’s slightly relieved that the rest of 7 MEN have sense enough to scatter, because Mizuki is paying them no mind at all. Konno is the last person out the door. He gives Reia a blank stare behind Mizuki’s back before he very obviously flips the lock and pulls the door shut behind himself. 

Reia looks back to Mizuki and there’s fire in his eyes. It’s so uncharacteristic of Mizuki to be so aggressive, but Reia’s always known how to push his buttons. He’s not backing down now. 

He grins up at Mizuki, and feels the expression freeze on his face. When did Mizuki get so much taller than him? He can feel himself shaking slightly, nerves and anticipation mixing through him, and he tries not to let his smile falter. He aims for light and innocent when he speaks, and prays that his voice won’t shake. 

“And what is it you want me to do, Mizuki?”

Mizuki doesn’t answer. He just crushes his mouth to Reia’s in a bruising kiss, and Reia gasps in shock, or tries to. Mizuki doesn’t let him move a centimeter. He’s clearly at least a little more experienced than Reia’s ever given him credit for, and Reia feels a little bubble of jealousy rising up inside of him. He kisses Mizuki back, and if he’s a little vicious about it, he doesn’t care. He just wants to erase any memory of anyone else he’s ever kissed. It’s Mizuki’s turn to gasp.

Reia tries to push him back, but Mizuki keeps him pinned in place, shoving a knee between his legs. The height difference means he presses right against Reia’s crotch and Reia groans into his mouth, the friction so rough and so good. He can’t help himself from rubbing against him. 

Mizuki laughs against his lips before pulling away enough to speak. 

“Come on, Reia,” he says. “I thought you had _things_ to teach me.”

Reia opens his mouth to respond, but Mizuki ducks down enough to nip at his neck and the only thing that comes out is a moan. God, he hates this. It’s so good and so hot and _so unfair_. 

But Reia does know a thing or two more than him. He pushes Mizuki hard enough to finally flip them around and then sinks to his knees, and he’s gratified to see Mizuki’s eyes go wide. Reia smirks up at him and reaches for the waistband of his track bottoms. 

He expects Mizuki to stop him, to stop everything. But to his surprise, Mizuki just works a hand into Reia’s hair and stares down at him, eyes dark, waiting. And now Reia has to go through with it. 

Fine. 

Reia pulls Mizuki’s clothing out of the way and reaches for him. He’s already half hard when Reia wraps his fingers around him, and it doesn’t take much to get him fully there. He can hear Mizuki’s breathing get faster, but otherwise he doesn’t react as Reia works him with his hand. Reia narrows his eyes. He’s determined to win this. He wants that blushy, flustered Mizuki back and he knows he can get him. Reia opens his mouth. 

Mizuki isn’t unaffected, obviously. But he’s still controlled. His head drops back against the wall as Reia takes him in, and he closes his eyes. Reia takes him deeper. 

He does the best he can, and Reia knows he’s good. He sucks Mizuki hard, swallows around him, and Mizuki’s fingers tighten in his hair. He does get louder, quick inhales turning to quiet groans each time Reia takes him deep, and his thighs shake beneath Reia’s hands as Reia moves faster. But then he gasps out a quick warning and Reia mentally sighs. He wants to see him _lose it_ , entirely and completely. 

And then Reia realizes that Mizuki is trying to push him away. He knows the etiquette here - it’s clearly not his first time on the receiving end. Reia nearly grins around him, because now he knows what to do. He sucks harder, faster, and moans when Mizuki scrabbles at his head with desperate fingers. 

“Reia… _Reia_...”

Reia ignores him completely, moving even faster, and Mizuki cries out softly and stills. He pours himself hot over Reia’s tongue and Reia takes it all in, licking stray drops from his lips as Mizuki shudders. Mizuki slides down, back to the wall, until he’s sitting in front of him, head tilted back and eyes closed. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathes, and Reia feels entirely vindicated. And entirely vindictive. 

“Your turn,” he says, and Mizuki’s eyes snap open. 

“What?” Reia asks when Mizuki just stares at him. “Did you think this was a freebie?”

He enjoys the look of panic that seems to be creeping into Mizuki’s eyes. Okay, so this is definitely new. Reia revels in the fact that it means he’ll get one of Mizuki’s firsts. If he goes for it, that is. Reia’s not _really_ going to force him or anything. 

But he doesn’t have to. Mizuki blinks, and that panic is replaced by a look of determination. 

“Fine,” Mizuki says. “Stand up, then.”

He sounds way more confident than he looks, and when Reia’s on his feet and his pants are pushed down to his thighs, Mizuki definitely looks nervous. The guilt hits Reia full on. 

“Mizuki” he says, and he puts a hand on his shoulder. “Look, you don’t really have to…”

“Shut up,” Mizuki snaps at him. 

Well, fine then. Reia lets him do what he will.

Mizuki’s eyes are blazing again with irritation, and that blush is spreading across his cheeks, and god, Reia loves that. He watches carefully as Mizuki leans in. 

Mizuki’s not half bad once he gets going, but Reia’s sure not going to tell him that. His technique is decent enough, he manages to breathe through his nose and keep up a steady rhythm, and Reia’s honestly a little jealous. Why does Mizuki have to be so damn good at everything he does? He just knows that it’s only going to take a few more tries for Mizuki to get killer at this, and it pisses Reia off. It’s not even like Reia really wants him, but the thought of anyone else getting this from Mizuki makes an unreasonable sense of possession flare through him. In a sudden fit of jealousy and spite, Reia makes a decision. 

He gives Mizuki zero warning. 

Of course it feels good, pleasure coursing through him as he comes. Mizuki pulls away instantly, choking and spluttering, and Reia has to laugh, half because he got this - he got one of Mizuki’s firsts - and nobody can take that away. 

The other half is sort of hysterical laughter, because what else do you do when you’re facing down death?

Mizuki wipes his chin with the back of his hand, glaring, and if he says nothing, it’s probably because he’s still trying to catch his breath. Reia just waits, also breathless, because he’s pretty sure Mizuki is going to kill him. 

But Mizuki is miraculously composed. He just stands up, silent, and walks to the counter to grab some tissues. Reia fixes his clothing and watches him, uncertain and little nervous. Guilt is starting to creep in a bit at the edges. 

Mizuki seems to deem himself presentable enough, and he ignores Reia completely as he walks to the door in silence and then stops. Reia is still frozen in place. Mizuki visibly squares his shoulders, steeling himself for what’s on the other side. With a last glare in Reia’s direction, he reaches over and pointedly grabs Reia’s flat iron, unlocks the door and, head held high, stalks through it. 

It’s dead silent for thirty seconds. 

And then the rest of 7 MEN come tumbling back into the room in a loud ruckus and Reia wishes he had some place to hide. He’s _never_ going to live this down. 

But surprisingly, it’s only really awkward for a week or two. There’s too much going on, and people forget quickly. Even Mizuki seems fine with him. He rolls his eyes when Reia vaguely tries to apologize, but otherwise seems more relaxed around him than before. That underlying tension is gone. 

Reia still teases Mizuki, and Mizuki still gets annoyed, but the embarrassment is mostly fake. Reia can’t tease about those kinds of things anymore, because now Mizuki just makes a face at his insinuations and shoves him away. But Reia knows he likes the attention, and even if he doesn’t get flustered like before, he’s cute and Reia likes him. Even if he doesn’t like him quite like that. 

\---------------------------------

They’ve been together as a couple for a few months when Ryo brings it up. They’ve never really talked about it, but it was clear from the beginning that Mizuki was more experienced with guys, even if just a little. And Ryo and Mizuki have known each other since they were kids. They've gone to school together, and worked together, for years and years. There aren't many guys that Mizuki knows that Ryo doesn't. 

"Who did you do this with?" Ryo asks suddenly. "Before, I mean."

He's rubbing gently at the hinge of Mizuki's jaw, soothing, just enough pressure to work out the tension left from Mizuki sucking him off earlier. It feels good, relaxing, and Mizuki sighs.

He's a little surprised that Ryo's finally asking. Ryo's known from the start that he wasn't Mizuki's first, at least not for that. But he’s not the jealous type. Mizuki knows that he asks out of pure curiosity. It’s just idle chatter, really.

Mizuki hums back at him inquisitively.

"Well," Ryo explains. "It has to be someone I know, right?"

"That never occurred to you before?"

Ryo blinks. "I... um. I never thought about it..." He looks a little sheepish. "No."

Mizuki just laughs slightly and doesn't answer. He presses Ryo's fingers against his cheek where they've stopped moving, and Ryo resumes his massage.

"You're not going to tell me?" He asks.

Mizuki just smiles. He doesn't mind telling him, but it's more fun to make him wonder.

“Reia?” Ryo guesses, and grins when Mizuki has to nod. “I knew it.”

“What, how?” Mizuki is a bit surprised he got it so fast.

“There was that time last year where 7 MEN were all acting... weird? For a bit whenever you were around.” Ryo says. “So I thought, like… well, _something_ happened? But I didn’t really… know what.”

The way he’s looking at Mizuki says he’s waiting for clarification. Mizuki averts his eyes and mumbles his answer. 

“...sucked each other off in the dressing room.”

“ _What_?!” 

Mizuki looks at Ryo, who’s staring at him with wide eyes. He looks half shocked, and half really impressed. Mizuki blushes. 

“Mijuki. Really? _You_?!”

Mizuki just hums a vague affirmative, feeling overly warm. 

Ryo unexpectedly grins at him. “In front of everyone?”

Mizuki thwaps him in the chest, horrified at the very idea. “No! Fuck, of course not!”

And then he realizes he has no real right to be so indignant. 

“...they all left.”

Ryo _laughs_. “That is the best thing _ever_. Oh my god, Mizuki. I had no idea. And 7 MEN! Why didn’t anyone say anything?!” 

“Because they’re not assholes?” Mizuki suggests, feeling at least grateful for their discretion. 

Ryo sighs, sounding wistful. "Wish I'd been there for that."

"What? Why?"

Ryo taps a finger teasingly against Mizuki's lips. "Because it would have been hot!"

Mizuki just makes a face at him and twists slightly away from Ryo's touch. "It's not like anybody saw," he insists.

"Yeah, I guess," Ryo concedes. "But I still wish I could have."

“I didn’t think you were into Reia?” Mizuki points out, because while he and Reia have always had… a thing, as it were, Ryo and Reia didn’t. They’re not like that.

Ryo shakes his head. “I’m not into Reia. But I’m into the idea of _you_ and Reia.”

“You are so kinky,” Mizuki says, feeling amused. “ _Damn_.”

Ryo doesn’t seem offended. 

“Well,” he explains, “It’s hard to watch you when I’m with you. Of course I don’t have to, everything’s perfect already,” he reassures. “But I wouldn’t mind just sitting back and watching you, either. Because you’re gorgeous.”

Mizuki can’t help but blush again at that. 

He always feels self-conscious doing anything in front of other people - he still won’t let Ryo kiss him at work. But he’s gotten used to Ryo watching him, so if it’s just him… 

“You’d really be okay with that?”

“Well... I mean. You like Reia, right?” Ryo asks. “And it wouldn’t be new? Since there was before. He’s... the person you feel most comfortable with, isn’t he?”

“That would be you, idiot,” Mizuki replies, and Ryo laughs. 

“Yeah, okay, besides me. It’s always been the three of us, right? And.” Ryo pauses. 

“And what?”

“...and it’d be really hot.” Ryo repeats. He doesn’t even have the decency to look embarrassed.

Mizuki makes a face at him, but hums, contemplating. Ryo’s not wrong. Despite what happened between them before, or maybe even because of it, Mizuki feels comfortable with Reia. He knows what to expect from him. He _knows_ him. 

“Okay,” he tells Ryo, and Ryo looks cutely confused. 

“O… kay? Wait, ‘okay,’ what?”

Mizuki laughs. “Okay, let’s play with Reia.”

Ryo actually stares at him for a second. “You’re serious.”

“Yeah I’m serious.” Mizuki smiles at him. “It was your idea, wasn’t it? Were you _not_ serious?”

“I…” Ryo blinks. “Y...es? But.” He looks slightly concerned. “Mizuki, are you sure about this?”

Mizuki grins. Reia’s pretty, and Mizuki does like him. And there’s a not so teeny, tiny part of him that still wouldn’t mind getting a re-do on that first time. Reia owes him, and Mizuki wants to do it _properly_ , none of that antagonistic bullshit they had going on. He wants Reia for real.

“Let’s do it.”

\---------------------------------

Reia’s about to leave for the day when Mizuki suddenly appears right in front of him. Reia takes an instinctual step away, but just backs right into someone else. A quick glance shows that it’s Hashimoto’s chest that he’s pressed against, but he turns his attention back to Mizuki when Mizuki gets in his face. Reia has no idea what’s going on. 

“Guys?” he asks as Hashimoto’s hands settle on his hips. 

“Play with us, Reia.” Mizuki doesn’t really ask, and then he leans in and kisses him. 

Reia’s kind of stunned, but his body remembers how to react to Mizuki, and he’s kissing him back without even thinking about it. Hashimoto hums with interest in his ear and Reia’s head is spinning with confusion. He manages to pull his head away enough to speak. 

“Wha- what’s going on?” he asks, embarrassed at the catch in his voice. He’s sandwiched between them and his body likes that whether or not he wants it to. 

“Like I said,” Mizuki answers, “We want you to play with us.”

Reia twists as much as he can to look at Hashimoto. “And you’re okay with this?”

Hashimoto just grins at him. “Obviously.”

And then Mizuki’s hands replace Hashimoto’s on Reia’s hips, and Hashimoto gets a hand in his hair and pulls him in for a kiss of his own. 

Reia’s about to argue, but _damn_ , Hashimoto is a fantastic kisser, and that’s about when Reia gives up. Hashimoto isn’t forceful or demanding, but he leads the kiss with confidence, and shit, Reia wants to follow him anywhere. Mizuki chuckles in his ear and Reia just about melts. 

“He really likes that, Ryo.”

Reia takes a deep breath when Hashimoto pulls back. “Okay,” he says, not entirely sure what he’s agreeing to, and not really caring. Hashimoto lights up with a smile, and even Mizuki looks pleased, so Reia feels like he’s done _something_ right. 

“Follow us,” Mizuki says.

And it turns out that when he says _follow us_ , he doesn’t mean to some practice room or a bathroom or something. He means to a _proper hotel_. Reia boggles a little; they really planned this. 

Mizuki sprawls himself into a chair in the lobby and Reia sits next to him as Hashimoto goes to get keys. Reia’s starting to feel a little apprehensive about this, starting to get the sense that this is more than he thought it was going to be, but he’s way too curious to back out now. 

The room is nice - better than they ever get for work stuff - and has two queen-sized beds and plenty of space. Hashimoto dumps his and Mizuki’s bags onto one bed, and it’s quickly becoming clear that they don’t intend to use it. Reia jumps slightly as Mizuki hugs him from behind. 

“I’m glad you said yes,” he tells him as Hashimoto takes Reia’s bag, too. 

“And what exactly did I say yes to?” Reia asks him, still a bit nervous as Mizuki’s hands begin to wander.

But Mizuki uses his hold on Reia to turn him around to face him, and his expression is a lot warmer than Reia thought it would be. 

“Whatever you want to say yes to,” Mizuki answers. “But I hope you’ll say yes to everything.” 

And before Reia can ask what that means, Mizuki kisses him. It’s light and sweet, not pushing for anything, and Reia relaxes. He closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy it, nothing like their first kiss at all; not that that hadn’t been enjoyable in its own way.

Hashimoto is tucked close against Mizuki’s back, just watching them, and he brushes a kiss along the edge of Mizuki’s ear when Reia leans back. Mizuki sighs. 

Reia doesn’t know what to think. “You two are kind of weird,” he tells them.

Mizuki just glances back at Hashimoto, like this is maybe something they’ve talked about, and Hashimoto grins. “Yeah, probably,” he agrees. “Do you mind?”

Reia doesn’t think he does and says as much. But… 

“Do you do this a lot?” he wants to know, and they share another glance between them. 

“No,” Mizuki answers. He doesn’t offer any explanation, but something about his tone makes Reia realize that maybe he means not at all. Now Reia is _really_ curious.

Mizuki reaches for Reia’s waistband and Reia’s heart rate picks up slightly, but Mizuki just uses his grip to pull Reia even closer. Reia wraps his arms around his neck for balance, or tries to - his hands land on Hashimoto’s shoulders instead. Reia can feel the kiss Hashimoto presses to the back of his hand even as he kisses Mizuki again. It’s cute, and it makes Reia smile, and Mizuki can clearly feel it. He pulls back enough to spin around between them. 

“What are you doing?” he asks Hashimoto, like he knows it’s his fault, and Hashimoto just looks back at him guilelessly. 

Reia can’t help smiling behind Mizuki’s back. God, he really likes them. 

He’s known the pair of them forever, right from the very start. Their antics are amusing and cute, and Reia really enjoys being around them. And he’s happy that the two of them have each other. He’s always felt there’s some measure of fate that’s brought Hashimoto and Mizuki together, and he’s never felt the need to be part of their relationship. He and Mizuki might share a mutual attraction, but Hashimoto is much better suited to Mizuki in the long-run. 

It’s still nice to be included like this.

… And to get a chance to act on that attraction. Somehow, Reia’s not surprised that Hashimoto doesn’t mind. He never has. 

This time it’s Reia who takes the initiative. He steps close again, against Mizuki’s back, and drops his hands to his hips. Mizuki makes a pleased little sound, and Reia feels more confident. He leans around just enough to see Mizuki’s face. 

“Well then. Come on.” Mizuki tries to twist toward him, and Reia nods toward Hashimoto with his chin. “Let’s see it.”

They’ve both kissed him already, but Reia is curious. And he couldn’t have a better view. 

The kiss looks incredible. Now that Reia knows what they both feel like, he’s having trouble processing, too busy staring and imagining both sides, and he wants all of it. He watches the brief flickers of their tongues and wishes it were possible to kiss two people at the same time. 

He’s so captivated by the way they move their mouths against each other that he startles when Hashimoto’s hands brush his on Mizuki’s waist. Hashimoto takes hold of the hem of Mizuki’s sweater and tugs it up, and Reia leans back just enough so he can pull it up and off. Reia follows his example and goes for the tank top underneath, efficiently stripping it over Mizuki’s head and leaving him bare from the waist up. Mizuki doesn’t seem bothered in the least. He goes right back to kissing Hashimoto.

Reia briefly wonders where inexperienced, embarrassed Mizuki went, but he knows the answer is standing right in front of him, drawing light circles with his fingertips across Mizuki’s back between them. Reia presses a kiss between Mizuki’s shoulder blades and then catches Hashimoto’s hands with his own. He pulls him forward, squishing Mizuki between them, laughing a little against Hashimoto’s mouth when he kisses him over Mizuki’s shoulder. Mizuki squeaks indignantly. 

“Something you wanted?” Reia asks when he pulls away, and he’s aiming for coy, but Mizuki is having none of that. He spins around, and Reia sees some of that old fire in his eyes. 

“You,” is all Mizuki says, and then he strips Reia bare with practiced motions. 

Reia stumbles when he tries to step out of his pants, but Hashimoto catches him, his naked chest pressed to Reia’s back, and as the heat of it sinks through Reia’s skin, their full intentions finally start to sink into Reia’s brain. A trickle of nervousness runs through him, but then it’s chased away by a much stronger current of arousal as Hashimoto runs his hands firmly down Reia’s bare sides. 

Mizuki steps in to kiss him again, and Reia loses track of things, skin against skin and more hands than he’s used to touching him all over. 

It’s Hashimoto who tugs them both over to the bed, stripping the covers, then pushing Reia down and dropping to his knees in front of him. Mizuki tucks himself into Reia’s side, chin on his shoulder and an arm around his waist, like he’s settling in to watch. 

And it turns out he is. 

Reia almost wants to laugh, at first; he’s messed around with plenty of people, at least like this, and Hashimoto’s blowjob is a mess. He’s all show and no substance. But very quickly, Reia realizes that Hashimoto knows how to play to his strengths. His blowjob is a _mess_ and it looks hot as hell. He lets his saliva drip down Reia’s cock and then slurps it up, smearing it across his lips and chin, and the sounds alone are so lewd that Reia gets harder just listening to him. Hashimoto lifts his head slightly to smirk at him, and he pulls back in such a way that a string of spit stretches from the tip of Reia’s dick to his lips, and _fuck_ , that’s not an image Reia’s going to forget for a loooong time. 

“Looks good, huh?” Mizuki says, and he scrunches a hand in Hashimoto’s hair. Hashimoto grins at him, and it’s so utterly cute, and then he goes back to sucking Reia’s dick and Reia is confused as hell and doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

And then Mizuki slides down next to Hashimoto, hand still in his hair, and pulls him off Reia just enough to kiss him. It’s all tongue and spit, just as messy as Hashimoto had been on his dick, and just as hot. Reia sucks in a shaky breath and watches them. 

He wonders if they normally kiss like this, or if this is just because he’s watching. But then Mizuki glances up at him, somehow looking smug despite being so occupied, and Reia knows he’s showing off. It doesn’t make him any less affected though, and his cock swells further where it’s so close to both their mouths. 

When they break apart, it’s Mizuki who leans down and takes over. He’s much more effective than Hashimoto was, and Reia thrusts up before he can stop himself, body on complete autopilot. He’s worried briefly, because he’s really not intending to choke Mizuki, not this time, but Mizuki doesn’t even react. He takes Reia in easily, until his nose is pressed into Reia’s skin. Reia is the one who chokes instead. 

“ _Mizuki_ ,” he gasps, trying hard not to move, but Mizuki bobs smoothly, sucking hard, and it’s a struggle not to thrust into the tight heat of his mouth. 

“God, I _knew_ you’d be good at this,” Reia tells him, much more ready to be open about praising him this time around. 

Hashimoto hums a question from where he’s climbed up next to him. “Tell me?”

Mizuki glances up because they’re talking about him, but he doesn’t stop. He slows, going easy enough that Reia’s able to speak without too much difficulty. 

“He was good even the first time,” Reia says, and it’s Mizuki’s turn to hum. He sounds curious, probably because it’s the first time he’s hearing Reia tell the truth about it. It makes Reia feel guilty. He runs fingers gently through Mizuki’s hair. 

“And I was so unkind to you,” he tells Mizuki directly. “I’m sorry.”

“What did you do?” Hashimoto wants to know, and he sounds concerned, protective of Mizuki as he’s always been, even though this is long in the past. Reia can’t bring himself to tell him. 

But Mizuki lifts his head finally, and he’s looking wryly at Reia when he speaks, even though his words are directed at Hashimoto. 

“This jerk didn’t tell me when he was gonna come,” he says, but he’s smiling slightly, and Reia feels the tightness in his chest relax. 

“Reia!” Hashimoto reprimands.

“I know, I _know_. I’m _sorry_.” This last bit comes out on a gasp as Mizuki takes him back in his mouth. 

Reia only has a few seconds to focus on him though, because then Hashimoto gets a hand in his hair, just this side of too tight, and it makes Reia tense in the best of ways. He whimpers at the feeling and Mizuki glances up without stopping to see what's going on.

Hashimoto leans in close, just staring at Reia's face, and he tugs hard enough to make Reia flinch. He holds him there, watching, waiting, and Reia doesn't know what he's thinking at all. It sends a thrill of anticipation shooting through Reia's body, and the combination of that and Mizuki's talented mouth has Reia arching against them. He twists a little against Hashimoto's grip and it only tightens further. Reia moans.

And Hashimoto pulls him into a fierce kiss. It's so much more forceful than before, so commanding, and so unexpected, and the shock of it takes Reia even higher. He grabs onto Hashimoto and clings to him, just letting him tug his head into a better angle and trying not to drown in the sensations.

They're both so good with their tongues, Hashimoto's sliding hot against his own and Mizuki flicking at the underside of his dick as he pulls back to suck on the head, and Reia can't stand it. He pants into Hashimoto's mouth as shudders wrack his body, and his skin feels too hot and too tight and he's too close to hold back. Mizuki's fingers dig into his hips, holding him down, and Reia wants to warn him this time, he really does, but Hashimoto captures his mouth again and doesn't let go.

It doesn't matter. Mizuki swallows around him as easily as Hashimoto swallows his sounds, and Reia just shivers beneath their mouths and their hands as he comes, no control at all as they do what they want with him.

Hashimoto lowers him onto his back and Reia just lays there and breathes. The touch on his hair is soft now, Hashimoto's fingers shifting lightly through the strands as he leans over him, and Reia closes his eyes.

There’s pressure on his hips as Mizuki moves, and then a kiss pressed to his abdomen. Reia just makes a noise at him, a quiet hum, not enough energy yet for words. Mizuki works his way up from there, kissing Reia’s stomach and his ribs, and Reia places a hand on his head, not to guide, but just to touch him in return. Mizuki’s mouth on his skin sends a low-level thrum through his whole body, making sure that Reia can’t entirely relax, and although his heart beat slows to nearly normal levels, there’s still an inescapable undercurrent of arousal running beneath the surface. 

Mizuki gets far enough up to stretch out on top of him and although Reia’s eyes are closed, he uses his hand in Mizuki’s hair to guide him for a kiss. It’s slow this time, sensuous, and Reia can taste himself on Mizuki’s tongue and that’s enough to strengthen the current. Mizuki pushes his thighs apart to settle between them, hard against the crease of Reia’s thigh, and Reia’s heart beats a little bit faster. He opens his eyes. 

Hashimoto is sitting up next to them, eyes dark and wanting, stroking himself slowly from base to tip with the hand not in Reia’s hair. But he makes no move to join them and his touch is still gentle on Reia’s head. Reia looks up at Mizuki.

“Have you done this before?” Mizuki asks him, and he’s watching him very closely. Reia shifts, feeling awkward. “Has anyone been inside you, Reia?”

Reia avoids his gaze when he answers. 

“Not…” It’s difficult to tell the truth, but this isn’t the place for lies. “No,” he admits. 

“ _Reia_ ,” Mizuki breathes, and Reia closes his eyes again, feeling lost. “Let me have you.”

Reia thinks he should say no. He should wait. But he doesn’t know what he’s waiting for. He’s with two of the people he trusts most in the world, and he knows they care about him, and his whole body is just screaming _yes_. There’s nothing to think about. 

“Mizuki…” Reia opens his eyes to look at him, and doesn’t know what to say. He pulls him back into a kiss instead, and he can feel just how much Mizuki wants him… and how much he wants him in return. _He wants this_. Reia opens his mouth for Mizuki, and spreads his legs further, and he wants Mizuki inside him every which way. 

But it’s not as easy as all that, he finds out. 

They shift around to better positions, Mizuki grabbing the stuff they need, and Reia ends up stretched out on his back, head cradled on Hashimoto’s thigh, and Hashimoto is still playing with his hair. It feels calming, and it brings Reia down a little, less nervous desperation and more relaxed, but, apparently, not relaxed enough. 

Reia tenses as Mizuki rubs lube into his skin, pushing the tip of his finger against him. He does want this, very much he thinks, but his body doesn’t agree with him. Mizuki runs his other hand in soothing strokes along his thigh. 

“Reia, you have to relax.”

“I can’t,” Reia says, gritting his teeth as Mizuki pushes a little harder and then gives up, sighing. 

“He’s not ready for this,” he tells Hashimoto, and Reia bristles. Who is he to decide what Reia is and isn’t ready for? But having something to prove doesn’t make Reia any more relaxed, and even though Mizuki tries again at his insistence, they both know it’s not working. 

Hashimoto has moved to maybe help, watching over Mizuki’s shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist, and he leans in to kiss Mizuki’s cheek as Mizuki sighs again. 

“Show him how good it feels,” Hashimoto suggests, and Reia doesn’t understand what he means. 

But Mizuki does. He smiles. “You’ll get me ready first, then?”

When Hashimoto nods, Mizuki climbs over Reia to lie down on his back next to him, and Hashimoto positions himself between his legs, an echo of Mizuki and Reia’s positions moments before. 

“Watch,” Mizuki instructs, and Reia leans up on his elbow so that he can. 

It’s a little difficult to figure out what exactly he’s supposed to watch, and he gets distracted trying to look between Mizuki’s face and where Hashimoto is sliding a finger inside him. Mizuki looks more than comfortable with it, fully relaxed, and he sighs, seemingly with pleasure, as he pushes into Hashimoto’s touch. Reia finds it fascinating. 

Hashimoto pushes his finger in and out in a smooth motion and Reia feels himself grow hot. When Hashimoto pushes in with two fingers, they disappear all the way to the third knuckle. Reia finds it hard to breathe. Mizuki, for his part, is breathing just fine, occasional hums of encouragement mixing with his soft sighs. 

Mizuki’s hips are shifting into Hashimoto’s hands by the time he adds a third finger. 

“He probably doesn’t need to be stretched any more than this, but you will,” Hashimoto says, and Reia glances up to find him watching him. He flushes in embarrassment, having completely forgotten himself. They’re both looking at him fondly, and Reia squirms. 

Mizuki laughs softly. “Cute,” he says, and Reia whacks at his chest. It only makes Mizuki laugh harder, and then suddenly gasp. 

“Oh, _there_ ,” he says, and Hashimoto clearly knows what that means. He does something with his fingers that Reia can’t see, and Mizuki throws his head back with a soft cry and arches, and Reia _wants that_. He wants to feel whatever Mizuki is feeling, and something throbs low and dull inside him. 

Hashimoto pulls his fingers out and strokes himself, coating himself with extra lube before shifting closer to Mizuki, and Reia can’t breathe. He just stares. 

Obviously he’d known what they were going to do. It’s not a surprise at all. But part of Reia still can’t believe that they’re _actually_ doing this, and that they’re letting him watch. Hashimoto lines himself up and starts pushing inside, and Reia is so busy trying to watch his face, and Mizuki’s face, and Hashimoto’s cock disappearing inside of him. Hashimoto curls over Mizuki as soon as he’s all the way inside, leaning down to kiss him as he starts up a slow rhythm. The throbbing inside Reia grows stronger. 

They only go for a minute before Hashimoto pulls out and Mizuki sits up. Reia knows his eyes are huge, even as Mizuki leans over and pulls him into a kiss. It’s soft and sweet and reassuring. Reia’s head spins. 

“Ryo, you should do it,” he tells Hashimoto when he pulls back, and then looks at Reia again. 

“He’s so careful,” he explains. “He’ll make you feel fantastic.”

And Reia doesn’t doubt it now. He’s seen what he can do. He lets Hashimoto kiss him first, and as always, his kiss is so good it occupies all of Reia’s attention. He doesn’t even notice them moving until he feels the touch at his rim. Without even realizing it, he’s ended up on his back again, Hashimoto leaning down over him. His touch is teasing and light and this time Reia just wants more. Instinctively, he curls his legs to pull Hashimoto closer. 

Mizuki laughs, but not meanly. “Not yet, Reia,” he says from where he’s sitting next to him. He pulls Reia’s nearest leg toward himself, out and away from Hashimoto, spreading Reia wider. “You have to give him room to work.” 

Reia just whines in embarrassment, but then suddenly Hashimoto slides a finger inside him and his whine turns to something else. Molten fire pools inside him, spilling out from Hashimoto’s touch and making his legs feel heavy and hot. 

“Good,” Mizuki whispers. “That’s it.” 

Hashimoto uses his free hand to hitch Reia’s other leg up over his shoulder, holding him in place and smoothing down his shin and thigh until he grabs his hip to anchor him. Reia doesn’t fight him, loose-limbed and easy as Hashimoto strokes his finger inside of him and lights him on fire. 

Reia doesn’t know what to do with his hands, alternatively scrabbling at the sheets beneath him and reaching up for something to hold on to. Mizuki grabs his hand and twines their fingers together, and then leans down to kiss him, drinking down all of Reia’s whimpers. 

“Do you feel it?” Mizuki breathes the question against his lips and Reia knows what he means now. 

“Yes,” Reia whispers back, not enough air in his lungs to speak. Mizuki kisses him again to steal whatever is left. 

“Let me make you feel like this, Reia,” Mizuki urges. “I’ll make you feel so good.”

Reia just nods. 

Hashimoto presses into him with more fingers - Reia can’t even tell how many - and it’s intense, but not painful; he watches carefully, going slowly enough that Reia has time to adjust, feeling stretched and full and just slightly uncomfortable, but not impossibly so. Mizuki stays right by his side, distracting him with teasing touches, fingers playing across his chest and brushing his nipples, and Reia’s breathes are shaky with arousal and want. Mizuki lazily strokes his cock now and then, making Reia tighten around Hashimoto’s fingers, and the feel of squeezing around something so deep inside him makes Reia’s face burn. But the way Mizuki looks at him like he wants nothing else makes Reia feel less self-conscious. 

He seems like he’s considering kissing Reia again, but maybe he realizes that Reia needs to breathe, or maybe Mizuki just naturally gravitates back to Hashimoto, but either way, he leans over to kiss Hashimoto and it looks just as good as it did earlier. Reia enjoys the way they match like puzzle pieces, meant for each other, and there’s a certain satisfaction in watching them fit together, comfortable and easy and perfect.

When Hashimoto deems him ready - Reia has no experience to go by and honestly can’t tell - he pulls away to make room for Mizuki. Mizuki climbs over to kneel between his legs, and Hashimoto scoots in close behind him. Reia’s not sure for a moment what they’re planning, and then Hashimoto reaches around to take hold of Mizuki and Mizuki twists back to kiss him as Hashimoto rolls a condom down his length. Seeing it makes everything suddenly much more real, and his nerves kick back up in full force as Hashimoto strokes Mizuki in front of him. 

When the kiss breaks, Hashimoto shifts off to the side to sit next to Reia again, and Mizuki reaches down for him, guiding him into bending his knees. Reia stalls for time. 

“Wait, what are you gonna do?” he asks Hashimoto, who just looks back confused. 

“Watch?”

Reia blinks. “Just watch?”

Hashimoto nods. “Yeah. I wanna see you. Both of you.”

This doesn’t make Reia any less nervous, and it must show on his face. He doesn’t want to stop, not really, but what if it’s too much? What if it’s too fast, too--

Mizuki touches his cheek gently and waits until Reia looks at him, and holds the eye contact, his expression serious. “I won’t hurt you, Reia. I promise. I’ll never hurt you.”

And Reia knows he means it, and he trusts him. 

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, and then nods. He does want this, and he knows he needs to relax. Hashimoto made him feel really good, and he knows Mizuki will, too. Mizuki nudges in closer to him, his thighs sliding beneath Reia’s, and Reia lets him tilt his hips up so that Hashimoto can shove a pillow beneath him. Hashimoto takes his hand and Reia closes his eyes. 

The pressure is intense as Mizuki slowly, slowly pushes inside of him. But it’s not pain; Hashimoto has prepared him well. Reia focuses on breathing and staying relaxed, and squeezes Hashimoto’s hand every time he wants to tense up. Hashimoto is stroking fingers gently up and down Reia’s forearm, quiet words of encouragement in that low, sweet voice of his, and Reia pulls on him, wanting him closer, too. Hashimoto lets him, leaning down to kiss Reia just as sweetly as he sounded. 

And then Hashimoto pulls back and Mizuki leans down over him instead, burying his nose in the crook of Reia’s neck. He’s so, so close, in and around and all over Reia, and Reia curls his legs around Mizuki to pull him even closer, throwing arms around his neck to keep him there.

“Reia,” Mizuki breathes. “Oh, _Reia_.”

It’s not love - not like that, Reia knows. But when Mizuki says his name like that, it almost sounds like it could be, and that feels pretty special all the same. Hashimoto reaches to smooth Reia’s hair back from his forehead, and Reia feels Mizuki’s voice echoed in his touch. He wonders why they’re treating him like this. 

“Why me?” he gets out, so late for such a question, but he needs to know. 

Hashimoto leans down next to Mizuki to kiss Reia’s cheek. “It could never have been anyone else. Only you, Reia.”

It’s not much of an explanation, but Reia thinks he understands. Mizuki shifts slowly inside of him and Reia just breathes, too warm and too overwhelmed to say anything more. 

It’s very slow at first, more of a deep pulse than anything else, as Mizuki lets Reia get used to the sensation. He feels full, stretched and tense, but already it’s starting to fade as he relaxes into it. That dull throbbing from before replaces it, and Reia can tell immediately what his body wants. He tries to tell Mizuki, but he can’t make his voice work properly, and all that comes out is a small _ahh_. He digs his fingers into Mizuki’s back instead, and Mizuki seems to understand. 

Mizuki’s next thrust is more of a proper one; he pulls back enough that he can more easily leverage his hips, and Reia can feel the drag of it all across his body, inside and out. It both satisfies some of the yearning and intensifies the throbbing he feels, and Reia can’t think at all. He just holds on tight and hopes Mizuki understands that he doesn’t want him to stop. 

Mizuki keeps up a slow, steady pace, and Reia settles into enough that he almost wants to laugh - of course Mizuki has great rhythm. He’s making Reia’s nerves sing and Reia loves it, and then Reia _does_ laugh, high-pitched and breathless, because he feels _amazing_. Mizuki lifts his head to look at him, but doesn’t break his rhythm. Clearly he understands Reia’s reaction. 

“Good?” he asks, and Reia nods. 

“ _Really good_.”

Mizuki looks pleased and glances to the side where Hashimoto is just watching them. 

“Looks really good, too,” Hashimoto says, and his voice is pitched even lower than usual. 

Reia stretches out an arm for him then, wanting to touch him while he still has the presence of mind to do so, and Hashimoto scooches closer. 

Hashimoto feels good in Reia’s hand, thicker than most other people he’s gotten off, and he has the fleeting thought that he’s a little glad that it’s Mizuki inside of him this first time. He tries to match his rhythm to Mizuki’s, and Hashimoto breathes through his nose and flexes into it slightly. Reia almost wishes he could lean over and take him in his mouth, but that’s being too ambitious for now. The deep throb inside of him is starting to heat up into a slow burn. Mizuki moves faster. 

Reia tries to keep pace as Mizuki speeds up, but the friction inside him is so good and so distracting, and eventually Hashimoto guides his hand back to Mizuki’s shoulder. Reia vaguely wonders if he’s frustrated with him, but he’s not thinking too clearly, what with Mizuki starting to move more forcefully. 

“Focus, Reia,” Hashimoto tells him, and Reia realizes that he means for him to just focus on Mizuki, because he can’t really do much else at this point. And maybe it’s because Hashimoto can read Mizuki’s body language, and he knows what’s coming. A sudden, hard thrust makes Reia gasp and clutch at Mizuki, and then he does it again, and again. 

It’s so much more intense suddenly, that slow burn Mizuki was building burst into flames inside of him. Sweat drips from him and his breaths sound stuttered, loud in his own ears, and he aches down deep somewhere amidst the fire, a strong, pulsing throb that echoes through his veins. He wants _more_ , wants Mizuki to find that pulsing beat and break it opening, send it ricocheting through him.

And then, Mizuki does. 

It’s a sudden, sharp shock. Mizuki hits something inside of him that sends a shockwave flaring through his whole body, zinging across his nerves and pounding in his blood. Reia’s never felt anything like it. His voice escapes on a loud cry before he can contain it, and Mizuki must know what it means. His hands come down fiercely tight on Reia’s skin to hold him in place, holding that angle that’s going to break Reia apart. 

It’s so good. _So good_. Heat builds and builds inside him as Mizuki hits that spot over and over, until Reia can barely breathe. He’s vaguely aware that he’s moaning on every breath, but he can’t help it, clinging to Mizuki’s shoulders and shuddering as Mizuki pants into his neck. Mizuki moves even faster, forcing Reia’s moans to a higher pitch. Reia feels like he’s being electrified, tingles and sparks shooting through all his nerves, and he has no control over any of his limbs at all. His fingers go slack on Mizuki’s back and he just lies there, entirely focused on that spot and the energy coiling tight inside him. 

And then Mizuki sits up, just enough to get a hand around his cock, and it’s good that he does, because Reia couldn’t have managed even if he wanted to. Mizuki pounds into him and Reia’s every exhale is a long, drawn-out moan, louder and louder. He’s never felt like this in his life, so out of control and yet totally safe, and he just lets Mizuki take him to new heights of pleasure, and doesn’t care at all if they hear him scream.

“Don’t come,” Mizuki bites out, and at first Reia thinks he’s talking to him. But then Hashimoto whines piteously beside him and Reia’s relieved, because he doesn’t stand a chance in hell of holding back. Everything inside him ignites all at once, a bright explosion, and his whole body goes tense trying to contain it... 

… and then he shatters. Electricity races in a powerful wave across his skin, pleasure stabbing into every little crack and making him shake, and even the sheets feel like pure ecstasy as he slides against them. Mizuki slows, thrusting in time with Reia’s contractions, and everything amplifies to an unbelievable level. Reia can’t think, can’t breathe, can’t move, and the world is a rush of white as Mizuki slips from inside him, the sensation wracking his whole body with shudders. Reia gasps for air and feels like he’s dying, and it’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever had.

On top of him, Mizuki cries out and then collapses down onto him, his face pressed back into Reia’s neck. He sounds like Reia feels, and it takes a few seconds for Reia to realize that Hashimoto’s pushed inside him, rocking him down onto Reia’s body. One of them has pulled off the condom, and Mizuki’s cock rubs along Reia’s abdomen, slick and hot. Reia’s still so sensitive that it all feels amazing, and he just holds on as Mizuki clings to him, moaning wordlessly into Reia’s skin as Hashimoto takes him, much more roughly than Reia would have expected. But Mizuki clearly loves it, and now Reia understands why. 

Reia loves getting to see Mizuki like this, totally incoherent, even if he’s not the one making him feel that way. He glances up to look at Hashimoto, and he looks really fucking attractive, eyes dark and fingers tight on Mizuki’s hips, and Reia feels a whole new rush of arousal  
wash through him. It’s way, way too soon for that, and Reia moans softly, overwhelmed. Mizuki answers him, louder, trembling, and then Hashimoto calls his name. 

“Come on, Mizuki. Come for us.”

Reia startles a bit at that, surprised to be included, but kind of touched. It reminds him that he’s a part of this. He reaches up to run fingers through Mizuki’s hair. 

“ _Mizuki…_ ” he whispers, and Mizuki moans brokenly and arches against them. Reia can feel the wet heat spreading between them, and shivers as Hashimoto’s deep groan reaches his ears. They fall still, breathing heavily, and Reia almost wants to push Mizuki away because he’s so sensitive that goosebumps ripple across his skin every time Mizuki exhales. Instead he holds him close, just reveling in the heave of Mizuki’s chest and the pounding of his heart against Reia’s. 

“Reia…” Mizuki murmurs when his breathing has settled to less frantic levels. Reia just closes his eyes and reaches up to run fingers through Mizuki’s hair, and Mizuki makes a pleased-sounding noise and goes even more boneless against him. He hears the faucet turn on in the bathroom, but doesn’t open his eyes to check until Hashimoto comes back a minute later. 

He gently rolls Mizuki off of Reia, and unsurprisingly, Mizuki’s already nearly asleep. Hashimoto carefully manhandles him into a better position and Mizuki just whines half-heartedly at him. 

“Come on, Mijuki,” Hashimoto coaxes, and Mizuki’s just barely cooperative as Hashimoto wipes a damp towel carefully across his skin. Hashimoto must sense Reia watching, because he looks up at him to explain. 

“He’s gonna be out cold in about twenty seconds.” 

Reia just nods and watches him work. He’s a bit surprised that when he’s done, Hashimoto pads quietly around to his side of the bed and reaches out for him. 

He’s just as gentle as he was with Mizuki, and Reia feels a little special to be treated like this. It’s not something he ever expected to be a part of. 

Hashimoto disappears into the bathroom for a minute or two, and Reia just curls up as close as he can to Mizuki’s sprawl. He watches him sleep, wondering a bit at how he ended up here, with him, and with Hashimoto. It’s still a little hard to believe, even after everything, but Reia feels happy about it. He smiles a bit to himself as Hashimoto returns and climbs into bed behind him, tucking in against Reia’s back and pulling the covers over all three of them. 

“Still awake?” Hashimoto murmurs, and Reia nods. 

“Mm-hmm.”

Reia’s not really sure what he’s supposed to say. Hashimoto seems pretty settled, like he’s not going to move anytime soon, so Reia just relaxes, thoughts wandering. Hashimoto is quiet, and Reia wonders what he’s thinking, too. Eventually Hashimoto shifts slightly, and Reia takes that as a sign. 

“Should we wake him up?” Reia asks quietly. He doesn’t really want to move, but they should probably get going. 

Hashimoto laughs softly. “It’s a real hotel, Reia. We can stay until check-out in the morning.”

“Me too?” Reia asks, still uncertain. It’s one thing to have sex, he thinks, but it’s entirely something else to spend the whole night with them. 

Hashimoto laughs again. “Of course, you too.” 

He wraps an arm around Reia’s chest and pulls him a bit closer, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, and Reia feels warm all over, a little embarrassed and a lot happy. 

“Sleep,” Hashimoto tells him, and Reia closes his eyes. His heart is beating just a little too quickly for him to fall asleep right away, but the rise and fall of Hashimoto’s chest against his back soon lulls him to sleep. 

\--------------------------------

When Reia wakes in the morning, it’s to Hashimoto gently shaking his shoulder. He blinks up at him, and then glances over to where Mizuki is still sprawled next to him, arm thrown over his face and clearly awake and trying not to be. Reia recognizes this and smiles internally. 

“How are you feeling?” Hashimoto asks, and Reia starts to say he’s fine, but just thinking of rolling toward him makes a dozen different muscles pull in protest. Reia fights it and rolls toward him anyway; he’s a dancer and a skateboarder, and being sore is part of life. He’s used to it. And although he feels stretched out in uncomfortable ways, it’s not any worse than being covered in bruises from the skate ramps. 

“I’m good,” he tells Hashimoto, who looks slightly concerned. 

“Are you sure?”

Reia laughs a little. “Everything hurts,” he admits. “So yeah, I’m sure.” 

Hashimoto understands that. He’s all _no pain, no gain_ about his own training, and just as familiar with the punishing ramps, and he smiles. “Come have a shower? It’ll help.”

Mizuki picks that moment to roll over into Reia. He groans as he does it, but then tosses one arm over Reia’s chest and buries his face against his shoulder. Hashimoto smiles fondly at that, and reaches over to help extricate Reia from Mizuki’s hold on him. 

A hot shower does help, and most of the stiffness is gone by the time he’s done. Hashimoto works out a knot in his lower back and Reia actually feels pretty good. Mizuki is fully awake when they walk back into the bedroom. 

“‘Morning,” Mizuki says, and reaches out for Reia. 

Reia honestly wasn’t sure how this part was going to go. But Mizuki pulls him to sit next to him and drops his head on Reia’s shoulder for a moment, before twisting to rest his chin there instead. He spends a moment looking at Reia from way too close before he pulls back enough to focus properly. His arms are still wrapped loosely around Reia’s waist, and Hashimoto just sits on the opposite bed, watching them. 

“Are you okay?” Mizuki asks him, and from his expression, Reia understands he doesn’t mean physically. 

Reia really thinks about it for a minute, all the weight and implications of last night, and realizes that he’s still happy with all of his decisions. 

“Yeah,” he tells Mizuki. “I’m okay.”

He expects Mizuki to say _good_ , or _okay_ , or something reassuring. But what Mizuki says is _thank you_. He kisses Reia then, simple and chaste, and it doesn’t feel final like Reia expected it would. Reia wonders…

Mizuki climbs out of bed to go shower, and Reia passes the time chatting idly with Hashimoto. It’s weird how it’s not weird at all, conversation comfortable and easy as always. Eventually Mizuki pads back into the room, sweats hanging low off his hips as he absently towel-dries his hair, and Reia finds he has a whole new appreciation of his body. He feels Hashimoto watching him, and glances sideways to see his small smile, like he knows exactly what Reia is thinking - he probably does. 

It’s nearly check-out time and they all get ready to leave. Reia sees the way Hashimoto reaches out for Mizuki automatically whenever he’s close, a hand light on his hip or his waist or his shoulder, guiding and protectful. It’s seemingly intuitive, and Mizuki gravitates toward him with an equal lack of consciousness, and just watching their interactions makes Reia feel fond of them both. He’s never going to be part of that, but he doesn’t need to be. He’s content with what he has. 

But just before Hashimoto opens the door and they have to go back to being publicly appropriate, Mizuki reaches out to squeeze Reia’s hand one last time. 

“Come play with us again sometime?” he asks, and Reia grins. 

“Definitely.”


End file.
